Scars
by TWDWriter
Summary: Sasha lost Bob in a car accident, also her brother and sister-in-law. She has a scar from the car accident, Daryl has scars from his childhood that hes afraid to expose, they have run in at a family holiday gathering it goes wrong at first. But theres something that bring them together. The scars they have will hep each other heal and possible bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

**New Dasha story, I been having this idea in my head for a while now and I love it so far. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Oh by the way its an alternate universe**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and syrup hitting my nose. I heard the sound of giggling, little arms wrapped around my body trying to cuddle for warmth. I slowly start to stir awake, feeling the small person snuggle closer to me.

"Judith what did I tell you about trying to wake up Sasha" I heard my best friend Michonne tell her stepdaughter.

"That tia needs to her sleep because of her booboo" Judith hairs brushes against my nose as she moves her head to look at Michonne, who I'm guessing was still by the door.

I had a burn that went from the right side of my waist, down to my leg and also on my arm. I still feel the extruding pain of the fabric of my jeans sticking to my skin, just to feel the doctors slowly tear the fabric. It's like I can feel the fire going through my leg and hit my nerves. Twas the night of the firefighter annual family dinner, it was my fiance Bob and I we were driving back home. The car ride was filled with laughter, recapping the night highlighting our favorite moments. We just entered the downtown area of Atlanta, as we went through the green light a drunk driver, crashed into us then causing us to drive into a street pole. I remember the street pole being bent over the car, Bob was bent over the steering wheel, as I tried to search for something to get someone attention from the outside. Then suddenly I smelt gasoline, that was coming from the tank, the next I knew the flames were coming alive, engulfing Bob body coming closer to me. The car heating from the flames, the car becoming an oven or toaster, I tried to close my eyes from stopping myself to not look over and see Bob's body burning next to me. I couldn't bring myself to cover my ears, the next thing I knew the flames got closer to me, they reach my body, I try to hit the flames away but I know as a firefighter that wasn't a smart idea to do. Between my screams, Bobs screams and the sirens of the fire station that was finally called, I heard members of my firestation trying to talk to me, making sure I was alright, I tried asking them about Bob but they didn't answer. I knew what they meant...he was gone. That was someone that was near and dear to me that I have lost…..a two months earlier I lost my brother and my sister-in-law in a car accident, very similar to this one...Was there still a reason onto why I was still on this earth?

I hugged Judith tighter remembering the memory of that night, the loss of my brother and my sister-in-law. I buried head into the crook of her neck, I let the tears fall, I hear Michonne tap Judith, so she could comfort me instead but I hear Judith say "No mommy, tia is always theres for me when I cry."

I lift up my head from her hold, my dark brown eyes meeting icy pool blue eyes that still showed an ounce of innocence to this world, "Tia is okay babygirl, go play with Andre"

"Estas Seguro?" I chuckled at Judith, Judith learned Spanish from Rosita at a young age of one and been speaking it since. When Michonne and Rick started to date, Rosita told Rick that Judith would know Spanish just like Andre does, Carl can't speak it but can understand it.

"Yes, I'm sure" I told her as she slowly release her arms from around me, she kisses my forehead, she goes over to the door and turns around, before she lives the room to go find Andre. She tells me "Te amo tía recuerda que" I smile at her because even in my darkest moment she was that sunshine, my cuddle buddy and my go to for the best hugs.

"I'm sure, I will remember that Jud-Jud yo también te amo" She leaves and shuts the door after hearing my reply to her answer.

Now it was just Michonne and I, I push myself more onto the bed so I can properly lean against the headboard. Michonne watches my every move as if I'm gonna break like a vase in million pieces. I sigh then look over at Michonne, who looked like she was about to ask something but wasn't sure if she was ready to ask.

The room was complete silence until I decided to speak up "Michonne whats wrong?"

"Nothing" Michonne says quickly, she's not looking into my eyes, playing with her fingers a habit she did when she was nervous.

"Michonne, we been best friends since the womb, you can't lie to me" Michonne runs her hand through her dreads a habit she got from Rick, exhales a deep breath and looks at me. "Sasha you gotta get out of the condo, you gotta keep going, I know losing Bob is hard on you. But you have to enjoy your life. Bob would've wanted you to be living your life no matter if he was here or not." Michonne puts her hand on my leg as I close my eyes and lean my head against the headboard. "Sasha I'm telling you this because I love you like a sister." She rubs my knee to comfort me.

"Mich it's not easy" exhaled the breath that I was holding in. A tear falls down my face, I felt Michonne wipe away the tear.

"I want you to be happy"

"I am happy"

"Sash, you have to almost restart your head, keep telling yourself that you're gonna be happy, you're gonna have to find something, that will make your life worth living again" Michonne exclaims as she holds my hand.

I listened to her words, she was right, Bob wouldn't want this but I couldn't bring myself to go back out into the world again. This world was harsh to me for some reason, I felt like if I wanted to disappear from it. I didn't know what I wanted to do, in the back of my mind I knew Michonne was right but I fully didn't want to accept the fact I could leave in this world without getting hurt, that I could live in this world without losing a family member that was near and dear to me. I shaked my head back forth trying to shake my head of the overflowing thoughts that was running through it.

"If you wanted harsh and straight-forward, I would have sent Rosita but if you wanted someone to sugarcoat and give you rush of motivation I would've sent Maggie."

Maggie, Rosita, Michonne and I have been best friends since we were in the womb. Our moms were best friends, since they were in high school, we say that we're sisters, we go through everything together, better much like sisters we do know when to push each other buttons. Well actually Maggie and Rosita are now step-sisters since Maggie dad Hershel and Rosita mom Josefina married each other, after the death their spouses. She helped Hershel with his alcohol problem reminding him that he had two girls Maggie and Beth to rise. Over time, the love for each other grew and they fell in love, together they have a farm. Rosita, Maggie and Beth were elated, while Rosita brother was just getting used to the idea of being the only boy out of the girls. My mom was a high school teacher and my dad was a veteran, Michonne dad was a Governor and her mom was a college professor. I also lost my mom due to breast cancer, so to us, we had two moms take the lord trusted watch over us.

The holidays were always spent with each other families, each holiday was a every year. We grown accustomed to it, our parents wanted to keep the "family" close and they made it happen. They told us, after they pass if we ever lost the meaning of family they would come back to haunt us. So, any guy that was thinking of joining this family had to talk to our fathers, Michonne ex-husband Mike passed the test, just didn't like the fact that Michonne was opening her own gallery, he wanted to settle down and be the man of the household and make the money, Michonne didn't like that she was always independent, after the birth of their son Andre, Michonne opened that gallery much to Mike's dismay. After catching him cheat on her, she signed for divorce, met Rick grimes who was a single father of two kids named Judith and Carl and a police officer, his left him and ran off with his best friend who just so happen to be his best friend, now Rick and Michonne are happily married. That's how Maggie met Glenn a perfect gentlemen is what Maggie needed, Glenna and Rick worked together in the police department here in Atlanta. Glenn was Rick's partner, Glenn saw Maggie and fell head over heels for her, Maggie was playing hard to get seeing if Glenn can keep up and he did. Effectively they two started to date and got a engaged not long after, Maggie said the wedding is gonna be in a year or two. Then theres Rosita, she was having an affair with a guy named Abraham who was a married man with two kids, he also worked with Rick in here Atlanta. We didn't like him for the way he treated Rosita, he never told her, his wife found but went after Rosita, the two are still married they moved away to another state, to start a fresh start. Rosita went into the police academy, to soon become a bomb analysis, she knew how to disarm bombs from Abraham teaching her during the time of their affair. She soon met a guy named Eugene, he was scientist, that somehow captured Rosita's eye, the two are complete opposites of one another but with Rosita love for bombs and Eugene being a scientist it was a great balance of brains and beauty. The two now have a set of twins named Rafaella and Alejandro, they had a small ceremony at the farm with just us family and friends. I was gonna be married until that one night took everything away from me.

"Oh by the way, we used the last of your pancake batter" Michonne admitted to me.

I lightly chuckled "I smelt Judith breath when she was laying down with me" It was a scary thing actually, we all had the key to each other house, we were free to wake in whatever we pleased but we did call each other before when we infront of the house. It was convenient if we needed to borrow a shirt or something, we knew where everything was, nothing was hidden in the family.

"Yeah, her and Andre wanted pancakes before they go to abuela's house" Michonne meaning Rosita and Hershel farm house.

"Are yall gonna leave soon?" I asked hoping not to sound rude.

"Damn trying to get rid of us already?"

"No, Michonne, its just I knew, Andre likes to help out over there and Hershel usually starts around ten" I exclaimed to Michonne as I looked at the clock on my nightstand next to my bed.

"True, I'll see you later Sasha" Michonne squeezes my hand again and gets up from my bed, she goes towards my door and yells into the hallway "Andre, Judith come say goodbye to auntie so we could get ready to go to abuela's house" I heard two set of feet coming towards my room, Andre and Judith jump onto my bed and hug tightly making sure, I didn't have any air inside of my legs. I kissed their heads, and made eye contact to Michonne telling her that I would call if I needed anything.

They left, completeness took over my condo with only the sound of the city coming alive.

 **Two week later**

Two weeks it has been since Michonne was here. Two weeks since I haven't picked up my phone, knowing I have a hundred text messages from the girls and my they had the keys to my house, but they knew we had a rule and we all had to respect it no matter what. I haven't left the house, I know michonne is upset that I let myself slip back into this depression but I couldn't bring myself to get out of it. I walk over to the window that was overlooking the city, the hot mug of coffee in my hand the only thing that I was drinking and the only thing that made me feel full, I tried to eat but everything I ate I would throw up my body wasn't accepting it. The feeling of nausea every morning was unusually but I didn't think anything of it. I haven't had my period, it was kinda scaring me...maybe I was stressed? Maybe I could b? No i couldn't. I kept pregnancy test under my sink in the bathroom just incase, I knew that it would not come back positive but still something in the back of my mind was telling me too. All pregnant woman was different, Michonne didn't have morning sickness, while Rosita throw up every morning. I wanted to take the idea out of my head, just in case…..so I could keep my mind sane. I put the mug on the table and slowly walk myself to my bedroom and into my bathroom. A hundred scenarios running through my head. Was I ready to be a mother? Was I meant to meant to be a mother? If, I was can I do this without Bob? Would Bob be happy? Would Bob be just as nervous as I was? How was I gonna raise him or her? I finally reached the bathroom, opened the cabinet to seeing the pregnancy laughing in my face almost taunting me. I grabbed a box, to open it with shaky hands, my nerves getting the best of me. I peed on the stick and put it near the window seal. As, I waited I pushed the idea to the back of my head, forgetting about it knowing it wouldn't be positive. I checked my phone to see that there was messages from Rosita, Maggie, and Michonne all worried about me, checking up on me. So, I wouldn't be left out of the loop, I got updated video of the Andre and Judith talking to the twins in spanish in various different languages. Maggie, told me that she made a new cookie recipe for her bakery that she wants me to simple along with Rosita and Michonne, we were each other toughest critics. Michonne told me in a couple of months she would need me for a painting for her art gallery. I was getting ready to reply but I still wanted to be alone in some kind of way. I seen messages from my second parents, them texting me made my heart fall into my stomach as I felt the tears fall from my face. It was hard but somehow they understood.

The message that hurted the most was from my father, it read: _Sniper, Don't lose sight of yourself honey, You're strong you can through this, we can help you. We loved Bob too, you're not the only one in the family who has lost someone babygirl. We're saying not to forget him but to know he's watching over you. Just like your mom, Rafael and Meredith, Tyreese and Karen we all have guardian angels that are watching over us. Anyway, in two days, you know it's Thanksgiving, I know it's your favorite holiday, we would love for you to join would b at Hershel and Josefine farm. Love You Sasha_

I reread the message four more times, then put my phone back down not ready to face them just yet. I went back into the livingroom to get my coffee that was on the table, I lifted up the glass and sat on the couch, brought it to my lips and took a sip, the coffee passing through my body, I exhaled as it passed through. I made a face, the coffee seeming wrong to drink, I get up and walk into the kitchen, and put the mug into the sink. I looked into the cabinets and found a package of saltine crackers, I went back into the livingroom and sat on the couch eating the crackers until I fell asleep.

 **Two days later**

I forced myself awake, and out of bed, I walked over to the mirror that was in the corner of my room, I got naked, I looked at myself disgusted that I even let myself put this idea into my head. I forced the idea to the back of my head and went into the shower. I let the hot water hit my body being careful of my scar, that felt like it was on fire as the water hitted it. I grabbed my bodywash and washcloth, started to wash my body. The body wash now bubbles go down the drain, as I finish up in the shower, on the window seal, I looked at the pregnancy test forgetting that I putted there….the black lettering would be the letters that would shake my whole world. It was positive. I grabbed it, held it close to me as I put myself against the wall of the shower and fall against it. I cried all of the tears that I could, I myself wasn't sure if I was ready to bring this child into the world. I picked myself and turned of the water in the shower. I kept the test in my hand as I got out and walked into my room, my mind still in denial about the pregnancy. I pushed the idea into the back of my head, i put an ointment on my scar and put gauze over it. I went over to my closet, to put on my favorite pair of black jeans, my knee-high black boots heels and a white long-sleeve blouse that was slightly loose. I packed my purse and put the pregnancy test in the purse. I went over to my dresser to put on my pearl earrings, and grab my red lipstick...which wasn't there, imma get Rosita….she's the only one who wanted my nude lipstick, I grab my black cherry lipstick and went over to the mirror to apply onto my lips and puts my hair into a bun. I felt somewhat better, I told myself "You got this sniper, you're strong Sasha."

I walked out of my room and into the living room to grab my keys from the table and I was out of the door. I went into the elevator feeling anxious being out of the condo for the first time in a while, I put my hand on the bump that didn't grow yet, I had to be strong for the baby that was growing inside me. I heard the elevator door open and I exited it going over to my black lexus. I got into the car and started it. I exit the car parking lot and head into the direction of the farm. I drive pass the buildings, people, and stores as I drive through the downtown area of Atlanta. I stop at the red light, look around, and I look over to my right where I saw, firefighters taking out flames out of car….I hyperventilate watching the scene, ignoring the fact that cars behind were honking their horns telling me to go. Images of that night flash before my eyes, and I shut my eyes tight. I brought my hands to my ears covering the noise of the world, then I release them and scream hitting my arm as I feel pain on my scar, that was on my arm.

I was brought out of my panic episode, when I saw a motorcycle drive pass me, the driver on the bike yelled "Drive ya prick".

I rolled my eyes, continued to drive ignoring the stares I was getting from people outside. I was anger at this person for calling me prick, he was driving in the direction of the farm….which is weird. About an hour minutes later, we are on the countryside of georgia, both of us unknowingly going to the same place.

He pulls into large yard in front Hershel and Josefine house and gets off of his bike, he comes towards the car. I quickly shut off my car, grab my keys, preparing myself for a standoff, I wasn't scared of no man. His blue eyes locked with my brown eyes, I can feel our anger intensify as we got closer together.

"If ya can't drive, don't be on the road" He yells as he points the direction of the road.

"Well maybe you shouldn't call someone a prick if you don't know what they're going through" I yelled back then slapped him as hard as I can. I didn't need this guy to piss me off, in anyway shape or form.

Imma leave it here….I'm happy to start this.I'm cheering on both Sash and Daryl. Lets see what happens next chapter with these two.

Review let me know what yall think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't care, no importance to me anyway" This guy angrily told me as he rise his arms into the air.

I was about to slap him again, until I felt my father arms wrap around my waist. I didn't need to this, not today. I looked over to see everyone on the porch, they looked surprised that I was here...Were not expecting me? I saw Hershel get off the porch, come over to us, as he got closer to us, he held his hand out to the guy who was still nameless in my book. "Daryl nice of you to make it, I see you already met Sasha" Oh so this guy name is Daryl.

"Yeah whatever...wheres Rick?" He asked as he fully turned his attention to Hershel.

"In the barn with Judith, Alejandro, Refaela and Andre, the kids wanted to check out the horses" Hershel telling Daryl. Daryl stomps off angrily with Hershel following after him.

I felt my dad turn me around and brought me to his chest for a tighter hug "I'm glad you made it Sasha, I'm proud of you babygirl." He releases me, as he looked at me he smiles "You look like your mom Sash" I felt tears coming to my eyes but they didn't fall.

"Stop being sentimental and C'mon i bet everyone needs to talk to me." As we walked towards the porch the first ones to hug me was Rosita and Maggie.

"We missed you. Good thing, you're here Sash" They told me as they hugged me tighter not wanting to let me go, just then I heard someone yell my name I couldn't place it but it sounded like Michonne, she joins in the hug causing me to lose slight footing. "We love you Sasha"

"I know, I know" I told them as we separated, then my nieces and nephews followed suit.

Andre ran to me, I picked him up hugging him tightly and giving him kisses. "Hey tia!" He loudly says "Mommy said you weren't feeling good. Are you sick? I love you and all but i don't wanna get sick." I laugh at his words, giving me another reason onto why I was glad that I had enough strength to pull myself out of my depression. "Yes Dre I'm done being sick." I told him even though I wasn't one hundred percent sure myself at the moment.

Next, was Rafaella I picked her up also, she was speaking spenglish to me as she was talking a mile a minute. She looks just like Rosita but will go on and on just like Eugene. Alejandro wrapped himself around my leg, looked at me and smiled, he didn't speak much unlike his sister, he didn't tell me but I knew he missed me as well. Judith jumps happily around me, telling me about the horses, and that Marigold a horse that belonged to Josefina, was having a baby, and she has her baby She and Andre would be able to name the foal. Before, I could say anything Carl comes running down the stairs of the porch, giving me a hug, I try not to cry at the amount of love I was getting, I realized that I should've never turned my family away. As, I tried to walk I felt Eugene take Alejandro off my leg so I could walk properly, Michonne mom and dad Tamara and Ron hugged me welcoming me back. I tried not to cry but it was hard not too, next was Josefina she hugs me, and kisses both of my cheeks. This is the feeling I love, our family started this, I hope we never lose it.

We go into the house, the house smelt of turkey, pies, mexican food, and walk into the dining room, each of us taking a sit, on my right was Glenn and on my other side was Rosita, she touches my hand and smiles at me. It felt complete, even if Bob was missing, on my lap was Rafaella, the toddler playing with my necklace as she was just talking to me. Maggie and Michonne walked into the dining room holding bottles of champagne, juice, and water so we could at least start filling up our glasses. As, we were feeling up our glasses, Hershel, Rick and Daryl walked in from the back, before Rick he kissed my cheek, lightly pat my shoulder, and went to sit next to Michonne and Hershel sat at the head of the table, Daryl sat across from me, we make eye contact that last about for a second. I felt a shock of electric go through my body when our eyes met, the shock that I felt when I first met Bob.

Hershel cleared his throat "Lets hold hands and pray, Dear heavenly father we would like to thank you for this food that you are blessing us with on this day. We thank you for bringing back the family together. We thank you for watching over Sasha and bringing her back to us." I felt both Rosita and Glenn give each of my hands a light squeeze, they wanted to show that they were here for me. "We thank you for watching over the family and giving us plenty of blessings, in Jesus name we pray amen" A series of Amen went around the table and we started to pass around food.

As, food was getting passed around Rosita asked "Do you want me to take her? So I could feed her"

"Nah I got her...I need th-" I caught myself, I almost slipped my own secret "NO one touch the tamales." I quickly recovered, I felt Rosita eyes narrowing on me, like she was trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"I made plenty Sasha" Josefina telling me, she knew I loved her cooking "I had a feeling that you would be here" She looks at me and winks, I give her s light smile, not knowing what to say next.

Michonne was the next one to speak "So Sasha would you still take me up on that offer?"

I was putting a tamale on my plate, I opened it and gave Rafaella a small piece, "The painting?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of ideas" Michonne innocently smiles, Michonne was an artist in atlanta, some of her best works, were painting of the family.

"Sure, just let me know when to come to the art gallery Mich" I told Michonne stuffing my face with the rest of the tamale as, I saw Rafaella take a piece of turkey off of my plate.

The conversations were still going as I looked up, to see Daryl eyes meeting mine. The world completely zoned out and it seemed like it was only us, his eyes tell me that he was sorta uncomfortable with the family setting, he felt out of place. His blue seemed to be pained, I didn't see this before, Daryl didn't seem like the welcoming type of person. He seemed to be a lone wolf, that if you come near him he would attack. I felt the need know him more, his eyes projecting the sadness that I saw when I looked myself in the mirror...wondering how could I still make it in this world. His eyes held a sense of mystery to them, a mystery that had yet to discovered much like the depths of the ocean. Suddenly, I felt a tiny finger poke at my arm, I look to it see that it was Judith and Andre.

"Whats up loves?" I asked them, Andre looked at Judith and Judith looked back at Andre. The two of them both had their hands behind their backs, rocking my the heels of their feet.

"Do you have candy?" Andre asked innocently.

"I should, it might be in my purse." I had to think, I should've thought about doing this before if I knew what would happen.

"Can we go check please?" Judith now ask, doing her best puppy dogged eyes, I chuckle at her because I knew she learnt that from Maggie and Michonne.

"Yeah" They both cheered a low yes "Judith my keys are near the door, you know how to unlock my car right?" I asked knowing she should know, she unlocked my car so many times she probably should be driving.

"Yes tia, it's the one with the unlock key on it" Judith says running, pushing Andre into the direction of the front door.

I shake my head and chuckle again, I looked down to notice drool is going down my arm, Rafaella has putted herself into a food coma. I tightened my arms around the young girl sleeping, gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Rosita nudged my shoulder with hers, and points to Rafaella, I shake my head again and started to rock her back and forth, knowing I would be doing this in nine months time. She shrugged her shoulders, I felt Daryl's eyes on me watching me with Rafaella. I closed my eyes and rested my head on of hers humming a lullaby my mom so sing to me as I kid. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was gonna be a mother. That the growing person inside of me in gonna need me to rely on...knowing I would have to make sure they're happy or even somehow living the best life they possible could.

Before, I knew it two pairs of feet, could be heard coming into the dining room area. I reopened my eyes to see Judith and Andre running towards me. There was fright in their eyes as they got closer to me, they slowly started to walk towards me, I looked in Andre hand to see that he was holding my purse. Something wasn't right….I looked over at Judith, to see that she was holding the pregnancy test. I felt my eyes go wide, I handed Rafaella to Rosita and got up from my sit, meeting the two children halfway. I felt everyone eyes on us, a gasp came from somewhere in the dining room.

"Tia we're sorry...we didn't mean to we both wanted to hold it, Andre slipped and this fell out. We didn't see the candy, we thought it was in another part of your purse we didn't see...sorry." Judith and Andre both tell me as they ramble in spanish, their nerves taking the best of them. I took the test out of Judith hands, and hug them both "It's okay, Tia isn't mad" I told them as I letted them go, kissed both of their cheeks and stroked their cheeks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see that it was my father, his eyes filled with worry but also somehow filled with happiness to know that he was gonna have a grandchild. I brought myself up, he pulled me into a hug, I hear him crying, I try not to cry but the tears falls. I knew this was the best news that he had since we lost momma, Karen, Tyreese and Bob. I hugged him back, "How long have you known Sniper?" I brought my head up as I wiped away a tear to look at my dad "I took the test two days ago, I kept myself busy thinking that it would have been negative. Something was telling me to take it" As I told my father, well the whole room.

"Sasha be thankful it's a blessing" My dad tells me as he kisses my forehead.

I nodded my head as I finally let myself breathe, everyone comes to hug me and congratulates me. I didn't know, how to feel because I know Bob was supposed to be here, sharing this moment with me. I wasn't supposed to find out this way, I was supposed to be happy that, I still have some piece of Bob. But also that reminder could be heartbroken, I can't blame the child for the timing that I found out. I felt myself having a panic attack as my thoughts were running my head, the voices of everyone was coming together, not letting me breath. Next thing I know I pushed past Rick and Glenn, as they were asking me who could be the godfather. I ran til my feet couldn't go any farther, I ran into the meadow, the meadow that Rosita, Michonne, Maggie and I would play in for hours, coming up with random imagery stories, just to reenact them. I remember having picnics here with our moms, horseback riding with our fathers, bringing the kids here so they could have the same memories in this meadow that was ours. I laid myself onto the tall grass, looking at the night sky, the stars dancing along the sky. You couldn't see the stars in the city because of the light from the building, being in the countryside was relaxing. Maybe once the baby is born I would probably move to the countryside, or stay in the city. I had nine months to figure it out. Knowing nine months is gonna go fast.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, I see three figures standing over me, smiling at me, I sit up, cross my legs and they sit down in front of me. Rosita gives me her famous espinosa smirk, Maggie is smiling at me, while Michonne is practically bouncing as she's sitting down.

Rosita was the first one to ask "When did you find out?"

"Took the test two days, ago but found out today" I answered quickly.

"So they day I was over there you were pregnant?" Michonne asked.

"Yes I was I'm guessing." I was now playing with my fingers, I felt like a kid getting questioned if they had a boyfriend/girlfriend or not.

"By any chance can you give us an estimation of when you made this bundle of joy?" Rosita was always the one asking the hard hitting questions.

"Around the night of the firefighter annual family dinner" I told them as a tear fell down my face.

I felt the three of them grab my hand, silence taken over us for a while, Maggie was the one who broken the silence "Sasha we are here for you. You know we would help you when you need it" Maggie smiles at me. I'm proud that I have these three ladies in my life, our bond wasn't gonna break even if it was a weird bond.

"We will always be here for you Sash, even if you think we're not." Michonne moves next to me, so her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah we ain't going anywhere" Rosita tells me as she puts her legs across my lap.

"Its we are not going anywhere" Michonne mom Tamara correcting Rosita on her grammar. She was still a college professor at heart.

"Sorry mommy" Rosita smiled innocently at Tamara, as Tamara sat next to Michonne, Maggie moved closer to her and put her head on her shoulder. Over, the years we called each other mom, mom. To us, it wasn't weird because they would treat us like their children. They knew, if there was one three or two of us wasn't far behind.

"What you girlies talking about?" Josefina sitting next to Rosita and I.

"Were just giving Sasha some reassurance." Maggie tells them as Rosita, Michonne, and I suck our teeth and roll our eyes.

"Why are yall sucking your teeth?" Tamara scolded us like we were teenagers again.

"Y'all are still somehow teenagers at heart" Josefina tells us, she lightly chuckles. "Always gonna be our little girls"

"Yeah they always will be. So, Sash how do you feel about the baby?" Tamara asked.

"I am scared, it's hard not to be. I want Bob here to have this experience with me but I know I can't just bury him up and perform some kind of resurrection spell." I told them as I looked at the moon that was glowing brightly, shining around us. "I know, I have to be strong for the strong the baby because the child is gonna be looking at me not have that strength, she's gonna someone who will be strong enough to carry her through the crossfire of any battle she goes through." I told them, trying to believe in myself as much as I can.

"You got this Sasha, we will be here to help you. We made a promise to your mom that we would take care of you and we're gonna own up on that promise." Tamara reached over to grab my hand. "At the same time, you gotta be strong for yourself even if it's a constant reminder. This baby is your second chance, maybe this is a new oath for you to go down, maybe something or someone would happen along the way unexpectedly"

"Sasha, also don't lose sight of who you are, you gotta little person to take care of. I know when Rosita were pregnant who was their eating buddy. YOU. So I know for a fact Rosita is gonna make sure you eat" Josefina explains to me as Rosita smirked shined on her face in the nightlight.

"Ohhh so that means I'm gonna be Maggie eating buddy?" Michonne asked in a disappointment toned of voice.

"Why you say it like that?" Maggie asked Michonne with a serious look on her face.

"You would probably get revenge for all the this I made you eat." Michonne seeming not to like the idea.

"And you're right what humans eats honey and tomatoes?" Maggie seriously told Michonne.

"Andre" We said in unison as we started to laugh. It felt good to laugh. Andre had a thing for eating honey and tomatoes, to him it was delicious and surprisingly he got his partner in crime Judith Grimes to eat it and now they both love it.

"Oh wheres Beth by the way?" I asked knowing the youngest "sister" wasn't here.

"She's spending the holiday with her boyfriend family this year, she should be spending christmas with us this year." Josefina says as she gets up. "C'mon let's head back before the guys put out a search party."

We get up from our spots, on the ground and head back towards the house. The guys were standing on the back porch talking and laughing about who knows about what. I saw that Daryl was still here...weird. It was Eugene first who caught my eye, he stepped off of the porch and walked towards us, he looked at Rosita giving her smirk. She knew something was going on, and it was weird that they had this silent conversation going on.

Eugene stepped in front of me, causing me to stop short, I bumped into his chest "Sorry Eugene" I felt Tamara grabbed my arm making sure, I didn't fall to the ground. I got my balance back, Eugene looked at me with a creepy smile on his face, I looked at him confused "Eugene you good?"

"You know it's scientifically proven that if a woman is with child, and she been going through depression after losing a family member, she gets a hug from her favorite fake brother-in-law so he could cheer her up" I know Eugene made that up, so I could give him a hug. He scoops me up into his arms lifting me off of the ground as I giggle. Eugene put me back down and I now have a big smile on my face "See looks like the point was proven"

"Thank you Eugene I needed that." I told Eugene as he went towards Rosita and pulled her into her arms.

We walked to the porch, bid our goodbyes. I kissed my sleepy nieces and nephews on their cheeks as their parents were putting them into the car. Michonne, Maggie and Rosita promised that we would meet up for lunch tomorrow. I'm guessing this was a start for me to push through. I was walking to my car when I heard my dad and Hershel yell for me, I turned around confused, they waved for me to come back to the front porch, "Yeah Dad and Unc?" I asked confused to see that Daryl was standing here zoned out as he smoked his cigarette a dangerous habit that could possibly kill him.

"Daryl is gonna follow you home, to make sure you get home safe" I looked my dad in disbelief, I looked to Hershel to see if he was joking and wasn't, Hershel was nodding his head away agreeing with my father.

"Father" I only called him father when i was being reasonable, I needed him to see my side. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I ain't say that I'm gonna be your babysitter, sitting in your living room making sure you eat, sleep and shit" Daryl interjected I threw him a death glare and narrowed my eyes, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sasha it's just so we could make sure you get home safe" My dad told me

"More like y'all don't want me to to have another breakdown on my way home, or even worst get into a car accident on my way home because I might slip into my thoughts then a drunk driver might just hit me" I yelled, anger.

Daryl, scoffed and put out his cigarette "Be happy that they care for ya, C'mon I ain't have all night." Daryl walks towards his motorcycle. I looked to see if my dad or Hershel were gonna say anything and surprisingly they didn't.

I walked always shocked "Love ya Sash" I wave my hand in the air for them to hear that I heard them. I climb into my car and start it, I start to drive out of Hershel long driveway, with Daryl behind me, his motorcycle engine echoing through the countryside, I look in my rearview mirror to see that he was behind me, keeping up with my speed that I was driving. An hour later we enter the atlanta, effectively we reach the downtown area. Twenty minutes later, we reach my condo complex, I go into the parking spot, to notice that Daryl parked next to me

I turned off my car, grabbed my purse and keys from the ignition, and got out. Daryl gets off of his, bike and follows me into the elevator. We got into the elevator, "My dad and Uncle said you had to make sure, that I got home, you didn't have to, come into the elevator" I told him.

"I wanted too" He told me "Plus you gotta someone to think besides yourself now" Daryl pointing to my belly.

"You hardly know me."

"Just because I hardly know you doesn't mean a thing, I'm making sure you're safe for your family sake"

"Well I'm fine as you can see"

"You're stubborn"

"You call people a prick if you don't know what they're going through, you wouldn't like it I called you a prick"

"You dont know nothing, of what I been through"

We reach my floor, and we both exit the elevator, I turn around and ask "So you're gonna make sure, I get into my own house?" I hope he wasn't serious.

'Yep, now c'mon left or right?" Daryl asked looking in both directions of the hallway

I roll my eyes point in the right direction. He follows me, the walk to my condo seeming longer than usually. I sneak a glance between me, to see that he was looking at the floor as he was walking. Was there something that I was missing? That I wasn't aware of? Why did I suddenly feel bad for the person who I just met? I shake the thoughts out of my head as we reach my door.

"Well this is my condo. Night" I told him as I was trying to find my key.

"Night" he mumbled and then walked away, going down the hallway, himself.

I watch him go down the hall, feeling horrible that I possible pushed a button that I wasn't aware of. I went into my apartment, laid on the couch, falling asleep thinking of nothing but Daryl and I put my hand on my stomach, remembering the baby growing inside of me giving me that strength that was needed. For, some reason I felt like something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it, just yet.

...

Let me know what yall think. Review please. I hope you guys like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up, to the sun shining onto my face, I was slightly confused, I don't remember falling asleep on the couch. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as, I sat up, stretch my body. I reach over onto the table to check the time on my phone. It read 9:45am, I never slept that late into the morning, I know that I had a couple of hours til I had to meet up with the girls. I get up from my spot on the couch and went into my bedroom and started to strip myself of the clothes I wore yesterday. I felt a wave of nausea come up, and i ran into the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me. Morning sickness sucks, once I was done I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth and got into the shower, the hot water relaxing my muscles. My thoughts went to the baby, I wonder what he or she would look like. What would their career choice? Would they possibly be the president of the united states? Would they love me? Even if I have to play both the mother and father role in the household? Too many questions were running through my head, I was worried thinking if I could truly give this baby a proper life, without having reminders of that night constantly. I wonder where was this path leading me? I guess I would have to see and find out. I got out of the shower, wrap my towel around me and go into my walk in closet, I grab a love sleeve white shirt and my tan cardigan that went to about my knees. I went over to my shoes and picked out a pair of black heels, and I picked a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I put the items of clothing on my bed as I went to my dresser to put on my ointment and put on the gauze, as i put it on I realized that the seemed to be healing just fine, but I would want to go to my doctor just to make sure. I put on my outfit, let my hair stay out, I should've straighten it but I would have been here for probably two hours or more. I stepped in front of my mirror...wondering would Daryl like this outfit? I force the thought to the back of my head, his opinion shouldn't matter, it should never matter.

I pack up my purse, headed into the living room, to check my phone, the time read 11:01am, I was shocked, I never take that long in the shower or to even get dressed. In the meantime I checked my messages

Rosita- Where are we meeting up?

Maggie- Carol's diner

Michonne- I thought you wanted us to meet at the bakery and we drive over there together

Maggie- Change of plans Mich

Me- Maggie what have we told you about changing plans last minute

Maggie- Me? This is the first time I ever did this in a while. Talk to Mrs. Porter who cant keep her hands off of her scientist and she's the one running late.

I looked at Michonne message and rolled my eyes, my phone vibrates at the constant text messages that was coming through, I knew it was Rosita and Maggie going back and forth with one another, I'm leaving Michonne to be the peacemaker. I checked the time and realized it was time for to go or at least get there first, so I would not hear anyone months. I grab my purse and keys and head out of the door and lock it, I go into the elevator and take it down to the car park and hop into my car. I drive off into the direction of the dinner.

-D&S-

I pulled into the parking of Carol's diner, turn off my car and head inside. As, I walk inside I look at the time to be 11:45am, I had 15 minutes before the girls had to be here. Carol's diner was a small quaint diner, she ran on her own, she opened it after divorcing her husband. She's a single mother, she was abused by her husband when she got tired of it, Rick helped her out into her own place in kings county, she opened the diner in atlanta. It might seem out of the place sorta but the diner gave you a family vibe. I sat at our usual table that was in front of the window. I sat there playing a game on my phone, completely unaware of who was in front on me. I heard the clearing of his throat and jumped up, gasping for air like a fish with a hand over my chest.

"Thank you for scaring me" I told the stranger as I yet to make eye contact with him.

"I wasn't tryna scare a pregnant woman, I was calling ya name but you were in lala land" I heard the southern redneck drawl, that came out as he talked. I looked up saw it was Daryl from yesterday, Why was he here?

"Oh sorry I was definitely in lala land" I told him as I tried not to blush, I realized that he was standing "You could sit down if you want, I'm waiting on my cousins, well sisters you could say" I told him as I looked out the window to see if any of them was coming and so far the coast was clear.

"Umm Maggie, Michonne and Rosita?" Daryl asked as he took a sit across from me, making sure he had their names right.

Just then Carol came over to take my drink offer "Orange juice please" She looks at Daryl but he shakes his head no. "I'll be right back with your drink" She walks away, I felt her look over her shoulder as she tried not to smirk.

"Yep thats them. If you don't mind me asking how do you know Hershel?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"I work with Hershel on the farm, he told me that he needed someone to trust with it. He trust Maggie of course but she has the bakery, so from time to time, when she's there I do talk to her and the guy named Glenn. And Beth is in college so, I'm probably the best option." Daryl explains to me as Carol comes back with the orange juice, she tries her best to not eye either Daryl or I, then she walks away.

"True, it does make sense." I explained as I took a sip of the orange juice. "I just never really see you, when I'm there." Even though it has been awhile since I last been to the farm besides yesterday.

"I started about a month ago, I'm a lone wolf, I stay in the shadows and to myself. Its easier that way, no one gets hurt." Daryl playing with napkins, as he starts to fidget. Maybe, I did judge a book by its cover a little too soon, last night.

I still didn't know what he meant by no one gets hurt, he seemed like a mystery that I wanted to uncover, but I had to approach with caution. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He was that lone wolf from what I could tell so far, last night sorta proved it, even though he possibly knew everyone in the house, he seemed to be quiet. He seemed uncomfortable like he knew, he didn't belong there. That it wasn't his place or even his "family", no matter what Hershel probably did to make him feel comfortable it didn't feel right not him. Was he not used to being there for him? Was he used to being left out? He was an unsolved mystery that I wanted to discover, but I can't help him if I can't help myself. I know the lord can work in mysterious ways, so maybe just maybe he was leading me towards Daryl, I have to be patient.

"I gotta question" Daryl stated in voice that he wasn't sure, if he wanted to say it."That day I saw you having a mental breakdown...why?"

I couldn't give him the answer, not just yet "It's too hard for me to say." Bob was to fresh in my mind, for me to share that information with a guy I just met. In the back of my mind I felt the need to tell him, I couldn't explain it.

"We all have scars that affect us in some kind of way" Daryl stats as he looks into my eyes.

"Mhm, maybe more some than others" I explained to Daryl as I heard Rosita, Maggie and Michonne was coming towards, I heard Maggie and Rosita engrossed in a heated conversation as Michonne was walking in between the two walking with her eyes closed rubbing her temples.

Daryl gets up from the chair he was sitting in Michonne sits next to me as Rosita and Maggie sit across from us completely oblivious to Daryl standing there "I'll see you later Sasha" I caught onto the fact that this was the first time, he said my name, an electric shake went through my body. He tells me as he shakes his head and walks away, I watch him go outside, get onto his motorcycle and he drives off.

As Maggie and Rosita were in their heated conversation, Michonne asks "So what were you and Daryl talking about?"

"I was just asking him how did he know Hershel and when did he start working at the farm" I replied as I sipped on my orange juice.

"Asked if who knew my dad?" Maggie asked ignoring Rosita who was trying to finish the debate as Carol came back to ask them what drink they wanted and took our orders for our food. Michonne got a bacon cheeseburger, Maggie gotten pancakes with eggs, Rosita got BBQ cheeseburger and I got chicken fingers with fries and a vanilla milkshake.

"Daryl" Michonne answered before, I could get the answer out of my mouth, it was a blessing a curse dealing with these girls sometimes.

"Oh yeah he works on the family since Josefina and daddy are thinking about early retirement" Maggie explains to me as Rosita and Michonne nod their heads.

"Where was I?" I asked them, already knowing the answer I was gonna get.

"You were in your house…."Rosita mumbled in a low voice.

"Then who's gonna get the house?' I asked trying to make sense of the conversation that was at hand.

"Daryl" All three of them answered at the same time. It was hard to believe that Daryl was gonna get the whole property including their house.

"For right now though he's keeping staying in the house that's on the edge of the property." I remember the house on the edge of the property, it was rundown, abandoned, the windows are broken. We used to go into the house when we were teenagers, we tried to fix it up to make it our hang out, it was unsuccessful. "Daryl fixed it up himself. Dad was gonna give it to him for free but Daryl insist on paying Dad since he's staying on the land." Maggie explains to be since I'm the one that's more out of the loop.

"Why isn't Hershel giving it to you, Beth, Rosita or even Nathan?" I must've been out of the loop so badly, I didn't know any of this information.

"He knows that we all have our jobs, these are our passions, the careers that we worked hard for. We told em we would check on the farm every once in awhile." Maggie explains to me as I looked at her confused. "Good thing is that Daryl would still allow us to go to the farm, whenever we went. Since he knows the kids love going there, and it holds so many memories for us as a family." Maggie tells me as I make sense of the whole talk we were having. Carol brings our food to the table, we say thank you and eat as we talk.

"As long as it's not going to a complete stranger, I'm fine with it" Rosita stats as she reaches over for a the ketchup to put on her fries.

"I guess" I mumbled as I grabbed a fry from my plate and put it in my mouth.

"Oh now that I remember, what's going on with you and Daryl?" Rosita ask me, narrowing her eyes at me.

I choked on my milkshake, Michonne starts to pat my back "Nothing...why do you say that?" hoping she wouldn't catch on that I was feeling nervous.

"When we were walking in, I noticed he was sitting here" Damn you could never get anything passed Rosita, even when you think she's not paying attention. "Look I might have been in a heated debate with my lovely sister but I still notice everything Sash"

"What were yall even arguing about?" I asked trying my best to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject on me" Rosita countered attack, I looked to Maggie and Michonne for help, Michonne put her hands in surrender while Maggie was looking away as she was eating her pancakes.

"I even noticed the looks yall were sneaking at dinner last night, I saw the heart eyes" I felt my cheeks get heated as the blush crept onto my cheeks, even though you couldn't see the red of embarrassment, it was oblivious as I hid my face.

"I don't give heart eyes" I stated as the ladies let boisterous laughs, that made the everyone in the diner look in our direction. "Guys please shush...why do I agree to lunch?"

"Because you love us" Michonne told me as she wipes the tear from her eye.

"Plus we were arguing about this new cupcake name, it matches Rosita personality" Maggie finally tells what the argument was about.

"Which is?" I asked.

"You're allowing her to change the subject?" Rosita says to Maggie, who completely ignores her.

"The name is Prickly Rose. the cupcake base is vanilla inside is chocolate chip that's supposed to be the thorns of rose, with a raspberry tart icing shaped rose." I nod my head it did sound like it matched Rosita personality.

"I like it" Rosita rolls her eyes and sighs crossing her arms across her chest, not liking the idea of two against one.

We'd finish our meal, pay for it and thank Carol for her service. We'd head to our cars and go our separate ways. It was still early, I didn't want to go home just yet, I let hands control the steering wheel, the led me to the cemetery, the cemetery that Bob was buried. I turn off my car and sit there for a while. I finally pull myself out of the car, and walk into the entrance of the cemetery. The leaves falling from the seasonal change, giving the cemetery a less creepier vibe than usual. Well, it was still daytime, so maybe that's why I was thinking this. I walked over til I saw Bob's tombstone. I trace the letters of his name, try my best to not cry the tears on the bridge of my eyes threatening to go over the edge.

"Hey Bob, I have good news to tell you….I'm pregnant." As i put one hand on my stomach and the other one was resting against the tombstone, I was using a support. "I need you here, I can't do this on my own." The tears now falling down my face as hugged myself. "Why did you have to leave me?" I now lay on top of his grave, the smell of grass hitting my nose as I layed. Leaves falling around me, I felt my eyes start to drop, as I fell asleep thinking about Bob and the baby. The last thing I seen before my eyes close was a shining light and a voice whispering close to my ear _let go its time._

-D&S-

I woke up in my bed, confused on how I got here. I remember that I was at the grave "talking" to Bob, the words let go its time, replayed in my head as I was unaware of who was telling me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, I looked at the doorway of my bedroom to see Daryl standing there leaning against the doorframe with his arms across his chest as he was looking at me. There were so many questions that, I wanted to ask but I couldn't bring myself to ask, it was like my voice was stuck and wasn't coming out for a word.

...

 **Let me know what Y'all think of this chapter...Who let Daryl in Sasha condo? And how did he know she was there? Was he visiting a lost one also?Who knows find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
